


Memories worth preserving

by la_chicas_mix



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clint Brewer - Freeform, David Rose - Freeform, Gen, Marcy Brewer is a scrapbooker, Memories, Patrick Brewer - Freeform, scrapbooking, wedding gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_chicas_mix/pseuds/la_chicas_mix
Summary: Marcy makes a very special wedding gift for Patrick and David.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Memories worth preserving

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a couple of WIP's that I should be updating instead of creating new stuff, but I've been feeling very uninspired lately. It's been a tough couple of weeks for everyone and I've just been unable to concentrate on my other WIPs. However, I was having a quick conversation with B13_MaybeThisTime and she suggested this topic about scrapbooking and *lightbulb*, I had to write this down. So thank you so much for the prompt, B13. I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> PS: If the text in the card sounds like a Hallmark message, that's because it was inspired by one!

Marcy is just finishing rinsing the last of the lunch dishes when she spots the postman out of the kitchen window leaving a small parcel outside.

She’s only been waiting for a few days, but somehow it feels like an eternity. Waiting to finally get hold of the beautiful prints of David and Patrick’s wedding photos that she had ordered, so she can create a new scrapbook album.

See, Marcy has always been a scrapbooker. She’s got albums and albums of Patrick, as a new-born and then as a toddler, documenting the memories and stories that defined their relationship as a family. Every milestone and every day-to-day event were recorded – first and last days of school, birthdays, sport events, first bike ride, family gatherings, big and small achievements… Through childhood to his late teens. Not only date stamping each page, but also journalling about each experience and putting her feelings to paper – a beautiful reminder of those golden days when family meant everything, and she only had space in her heart for Patrick and Clint.

It all started when she took some time off work to raise Patrick. It was a hobby to keep her sane in the early days of looking after an infant. Before being pregnant she had enjoyed outdoorsy activities with Clint – hiking, camping, canoeing… And although she certainly planned to still enjoy those activities once Patrick was older, she undoubtedly needed something to keep her mind busy in those early days. What started as a small pastime became an obsession over time.

It became harder and harder to get photos and memorabilia of Patrick’s life once he left for college. Marcy understood that he was now living his own life, and despite getting the odd story here and there from Rachel, Marcy never got the impression that those were memories worth preserving. Still, she had high hopes that those two would get married one day so kept hold of her stash of pretty paper and embellishments in a large box in the attic – because let’s be honest, a real scrapbooker can never discard their scrappy treasure.

Marcy sees her scrapbooks as a celebration of her life. Her most precious possessions – the reminder that she was once young and loved and needed – the centre of attention and spotlight of that beautiful curly haired little boy whose world revolved around her. She used to spend many hours going through them, reliving those memories as she read the journalling. Even Patrick used to sit with her and look at the pages, his favourite being the early school years ones. Probably because he didn’t have memories of those days of his own and it felt really special to see that someone had cared enough to put those memories down for him.

Marcy knows this will probably be her last scrapbook. And she wants to make it the best one yet. After some conversations with David and Patrick, she understands that the prospect of having grandchildren is not on the table. Despite feeling a bit sad about it, she would never dream to reproach how her only son lives his life. She loves him and David so much, respects them as a couple. She can see with her own eyes that the love that they have for each other is pure. And enough. And that’s enough for her too.

Marcy spent a big chunk of the wedding reception at Ray’s table, sweet talking him and praising his eye for photography, with the sole purpose of having early access to the official wedding photos. It is a massive and ambitious task, but when Marcy Brewer gets an idea in her head, nothing can stop her. Her plan is to complete the album with the photos that she got from Ray and some of the other guests at the wedding, and gift it to them when they come back from their not-quite-a-honeymoon break in LA with the Roses.

The postman has just delivered the prints and Marcy is over the moon. She picks the parcel and sits down to check them. There’s a variety of photos in different sizes. Some of them are in bright colours and others in black and white. Some of them have a white border and others don’t. She spent a few hours on the editing suite making sure she prepared them exactly how she wanted them before ordering the prints. And she is very pleased to see that her initial patience in the editing suite would pay off now when she started working with them.

Marcy’s scrapbooking style is quite modern and varied. Some of her pages are quite simple, where she only uses a few pieces of paper, a title and the journalling, and other pages are busy, with plenty of embellishments, stickers, ribbons and thread stitching. The pages grow around the photo and the story, they evolve from a simple idea into something big and meaningful. Personal and intimate.

Over the next week Marcy works on her pages. She makes the most of every single spare second she can get. She spends plenty of time talking to Ray and other guests on the phone. She wants to hear their stories of the day, what those photos meant to them. What David and Patrick meant to them. She wants to get precious stories and anecdotes, snippets and reminders of that day that started with a thunderstorm but ended up being bright and radiant, so full of love. She calls the Roses too, but Marcy finds it difficult to put to paper the strange descriptions that she gets from Moira.

She has also purchased a beautiful black leather three-ring album, which fits perfectly on a golden box that a crafty neighbour made for her. She is absolutely sure that David will approve of the aesthetic. If there’s something that Marcy has come to love about her new son-in-law is how much attention he pays to the small details. And she loves to add little details to every page. She knows he’ll cherish that in this gift.

By the end of the week, she has an album with over 40 pages. The album is full to the brim and she wonders whether it’ll fit in its custom-made box. She carefully places it inside and marvels at how good it looks. She can’t help but shed a small tear. She’s so emotional – it’s been quite a journey making this album for them and she wishes she could see their faces when they get it.

Her gift is almost ready. All she needs now is a card to go with it. She ponders making a handmade one too, but her fingers are aching from all the cutting and gluing and stitching, her aging hands are not what they used to be. So she pops to the store and buys a generic card, unable to find one that truly reflects how she views them and the love they share. She takes it home and writes a message before placing it inside the box:

_“To my sweet boys,_

_Together you’ve created the beautiful kind of life that only comes from putting love at the centre of everyday. So proud of you and the life you’ve built together. I hope this little gift stays with you for many years to come. Take time to look at it when you want to relive your best memories, laugh at the surprises life has brought and appreciate the things you love the best about each other._

_We love you,_

_Marcy and Clint”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I am a keen scrapbooker myself and always happy to talk about it with people :)


End file.
